


A 5.07 Premonition

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: #H50100episode, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened after  5.07  ended ( or so I thought a month ago)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 5.07 Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> yikes!  
> Wrote this after I saw the 100th ep cake cutting party-  
> suspected water boarding based on Alex's wet hair but then for some reason never went anywhere with it.  
> Then I saw the ep tonight and screamed out loud.  
> For what' it's worth-  
> here it is :D

“Come on buddy lets get you out of here.”

Danny’s voice is surprisingly calm given the fact he’s been tracking Steve for hours and worried out of his mind the whole time. Now that they’ve found him and he looks beat up but only a little worse for the wear, the fear that’s had his gut in a knot is finally letting go.

Steve says nothing. He keeps his eyes on the cuffs that Danny is unlocking.

“You good to stand up?” Danny asks, reaching out his hand when he gets the cuffs off

“Yeah I’m f-fine.”

Except he’s not. The thick phlegmy cough that suddenly doubles him over announces the fact loud and clear.

It’s not your run of the mill common cold cough. He endures a good thirty seconds of shoulder wracking coughing before he lifts his head up. When he does his breathing is fast and his eyes are watering.

There’s also a touch of blood-streaked spit at the corner of his mouth.

“What’s going on babe? What the hell did that bastard do to you?” Danny asks.

“I’m okay… let’s just go,” Steve says, gripping the chair’s armrests and standing up.

He’s pretty steady on his feet and looks pissed off as he brushes the back of his hand across his mouth, but Danny’s not buying it.“You just nearly hacked up a lung, God damn it, so don’t tell me you’re fine. Com’here, let me get a good look at you.”

That’s when Danny sees how bloodshot Steve’s eyes are and how wrong his color is. A sick feeling settles in his stomach. He wants to hit the pause button; he doesn’t want to find out what he’s about to. His eyes dart from Steve’s face to the room they’re in. When he spots a sink and water soaked towels in one corner his whole body goes rigid.

“The fucking bastard!”

“Danny. Stop. Just get me the hell out of here.”

“I am. I am. I just-“

Steve stumbling forward cuts him off. “Get a medic in here!” Danny screams as he grabs him and lowers him back down. His fingertips brush over the wooden chair. It strikes him how wet it is.

It’s like a kick in the gut.

Suddenly he knows how they did it. He looks down on the floor at the water stained concrete and sees the drain and wants to scream. His mind, mercilessly feed him footage of the chair he’s gripping being tilted backward while Steve is all but drowned. “Oh babe, he grits . “Look at me. You’re okay. I’m here, I’ve got you.”

The expression on Steve’s face doesn’t’ change. Too many stones have been heaped up on to the scale where his sanity hangs precariously in the balance. “Look at me God Damn it Steve!” Danny screams again.

Bottomless grey blue eyes stay blank. Below them Steve’s chest rises and falls way too fast.

The scale's about to crash to the ground. This time all the assaults and losses, all the pain and suffering are threatening to win.

"Just relax, you’re gonna be fine,” Danny murmurs to Steve as more details register that scream just the opposite.

Steve’s shivering-hard and breathing even harder. His lips are blue tinged. Blood flecked mucous is dripping from his nose.

 _They must have come damn close to nearly killing him_.


End file.
